You're Not Alone
by toshimi-senpai
Summary: Naruto was overjoyed to know that he still have someone related to him by blood, Kaoru, his aunt, a very spitting image of his mother, Kushina. Things are getting hotter and complicated once she settled in Konoha. Will someone nice enough to give her a fan to blow off the heat? (OC x Male Konoha Ninja)(Pairing undecided)


A little glimpse in the future

"No. I don't want this." She shoved away the green veggies on her plate to the edge with her chopsticks, searching for the meat in between the pile of the vegetables. Once she found it, she took no delay in stuffing it into her drooling mouth eagerly with her other hand rested on her bulging womb.

The man with the Konoha headprotector sighed, "But you have to eat the vegetables for the sake of the baby." His voice flooded with concern as his eyes locked to their growing baby in her womb.

She keep shaking her head, refusing, "No I don't like them. It tastes awful." Then stuffing another slice of meat into her mouth.

He huffed, partly feeling slightly amused and disbelief, "It's not a shock if someday our child won't eat veggies just like you."

Still munching, she looked at him impassively, "Then just regret marrying me then."

He propped his elbows on the counter, watching her, resting his chin in his palm, "No. I won't." Grinning, "It takes a lot of effort to make you mine. I will never regret having you by my side."

She turned to him and smiled sweetly, "If so darling my love, could you please order another plate of meat." She pointed to now her clean plate. "Without veggies please?"

* * *

20 years back

A small little girl running along the hallway, yielding a loud thump on the wooden floor.

"Mother! They're back!" Exclaimed the black haired girl. She was panting as she opened the connecting door of her mother's room.

A lady with red hair looked at her. Questioning. "Who are they, my dear?" Her hand was busy fondling the scrolls.

"Kushina nee-chan and Minato ni-chan!" She replied gaily unaware of the dirt on her both cheeks as she climbed a tree just before she saw her sister and her brother in-law from afar.

"Really? That's great. I should prepare some tea for them. Go and greet them, okay?" The lady got on her heels, patted her head gently and went to the kitchen; leaving the scrolls untouched.

"Okay!" She ran towards the gate and waved them from afar.

* * *

In the guest room, Minato and Kushina sat in front of the little girl and the lady on the other side of the table. After sipping half of the tea in the clay cup, Minato looked at her mother in-law with a few drops of sweat on his face. He was dead nervous.

Kushina looked at her husband, noticing the cold sweat on him. She grabbed his hand under the table and slightly grasp it to comfort him. Minato looked at her and she nodded with a reassuring smile on her face. Gathering his strength,"M-mother-"

"Kaoru my dear, could you leave us alone for awhile?" Her mother broke the silence, the same time Minato was about to speak. The dark orb of her eyes turned to her mother and nodded with a beaming smile on her face and leave the elders for their own business.

"What is it, Minato?" Her voice calmly occupied the space between them.

"Mother.. Can I ask you to be my master?" This time he was determined. There's no turning back.

The lady's eyes widened. She never thought he would make such request. Silently, she hid a relief smile beyond her icy face.

"I have nothing to teach someone as great as you." she replied coldly as she resumed to drink her tea. Kushina was shocked to her mother's reaction; she was acting like he is no one in the family and started to say something but Minato stopped her.

"Please, mother. I am nothing more than a useless man and unable to protect Kushina whenever she needs me. Please teach me the Sealing Jutsu." His voice was hard. Pleading.

Her mother stared at her son in-law for awhile. Silently admiring his determination to protect his wife. And his future family too. She broke into a smile. Relief was gulping her; he will be a great husband to her daughter, Kushina.

"So when will we start the training then?"

Minato lifted his face in delight and looked at her face.

"Thank you so much, mother!"

Then a small little girl appeared from the beyond the connecting door, "May I join too?"

"Kaoru! Did you eavesdropped us again?!" Kushina was glaring at her with her red hair stood out then she chased her along the hallway. Kaoru was running away from her eerisome big sister for her dear life.

"What did I told you last time?!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

* * *

She was watching the sunset with her bruised head when suddenly Kushina came and sit beside her.

"Kaoru, want to come with us to Konoha?" She rubbed her sister's head gently. She never want to hurt her. It's just her natural way to show her affection to her little sister. Kaoru looked at her sister with her eyes glowing with interest. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure!"


End file.
